1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and its pixel array substrate; more particularly, the invention relates to a fringe field switching (FFS) display panel and its pixel array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multimedia technologies have been well developed, which mostly benefits from an advancement of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. As for displays, display panels with superior features such as high definition, good space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation have gradually become the mainstream of the market. In order to ensure the favorable display quality of the display panels, various display panels characterized by wide view angles have been developed, e.g., in-plane switching (IPS) display panels, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display panels, fringe field switching (FFS) display panels, and so on. The FFS display panel not only has the wide view angle but also features little color shift, and therefore the FFS display panel has gained popularity.
Nevertheless, in the conventional FFS display panel, the pixel electrode of each pixel unit is covered by a common electrode and an insulation layer which both overlay the pixel electrode, and the thin film transistor (TFT) of each pixel unit is also covered by the insulation layer. Therefore, in the event that the FFS display panel is unable to display images with favorable quality, testers are not apt to find the cause of such unfavorable display because it is not easily to test the TFT of each pixel unit.